brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Include LU articles
22:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Support per Ajr. Also, why hop all around wiki and when you can get it all here? 22:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *'Only include the most significant elements of the game' - I think LU Wiki is a bit too detailed for us, but LU is quite significant. FB100Z • talk • 22:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) **Kinda agree with this. I think we should include info on the less significant stuff as well, but not on separate pages. Many things can be realistically grouped onto one page. 22:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Meh meh Kingcjc 22:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Support-necessary articles LU content would be great. 22:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not everything. We don't have a page titled "Sixth stud from the right on brick #42 on set 9001." FB100Z • talk • 23:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Right. I tried to write the line "everything on LEGO" from Brickipedia:About differently. : Support Ajr's last comment- only significant stuff gets its own page, other stuff keep on the main LU page, or a "list of xxxxx" page. There has to be informative content about the game somewhere, and while I haven't been on the LU wiki, I've heard stories, and it doesn't seem like it's the MLN wiki with really high quality pages about every detail of the game which means it'd be pointless for us to try and replicate their stuff when it's already perfectly good where it is. 07:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Support one page for all characters, one page for places. It makes no sense to have another 10-20 articles for things that probably will only have one or two sentences on them. Having such group pages makes things much more easier. 11:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * Support Per Ajr. 14:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Support Samdo's Idea Good idea. 15:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * If there is no opposition, this will be closed tomorrow and we will allow major LEGO universe characters/things to have their own pages, with other items being on a list. - Kingcjc 16:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ** Oppose :P Jk, support per Samdo's idea. - 17:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks like we have a pretty firm consensus here. Should we start setting up the categories? FB100Z • talk • 21:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Request for Administrative Closure'. 00:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Support Sounds good to me, a list of NPCs, world pages, individual pages for major NPCs, etc all sounds helpful. The LU wiki can cover them in more detail if needed... Well, hopefully it can, it seems like there's only a small handful of people there actually making good edits, and that the rest of the community is too busy starting pointless arguments in blog posts to actually fix some of the junk pages. And PeabodySam, who was doing some really high quality re-writes for some of the NPC pages, just left for two weeks. :| And then, when most of the pages were created, they didn't have any references, so now we've gotta go through aaaaall the pages and add references... Joy of joys. So yeah, if anybody with some knowledge of LU and free time could pop over and help clean things up, that would be nice. :P I've got an entire to-do list of stuff to fix... Gah. /minirant Jamesster.LEGO 03:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) }} * Closed 07:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC)